the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
BLOODFEST Challenge
The 'BLOODFEST Challenge '''was an extremely violent challenge involving Nikolai Abulinov, and he started with a P220 pistol, which he then swapped for several different weapons, such as assault rifles, sub-machine guns and even automatic pistols. The challenge involved killing zombies with the given weapons, which was incredibly dangerous within itself, and there were volunteers which were involved. There were multiple parts associated with the first few steps of the challenge, and Nikolai Abulinov also participated very well, although he wore different clothing and often played in first person. Nikolai Abulinov's favorite weapon was reportedly the AK-47, and the TEC-9, both of which are considered weaponry. Controversy The challenge had ended in people getting seriously injured, such as one volunteer who suffered a broken rib after friendly fire hit the volunteer in the chest. The volunteer who had a broken rib was in critical condition, but managed to recover, while another volunteer suffered shrapnel damage from the rocket launchers alone. A few people died because of the challenge and Nikolai Abulinov managed not to press charges for reckless endangerment, along with manslaughter charges. Pokémon were also forced to watch this footage, and as a result, The Pokémon Company ended up suing Nikolai Abulinov for copyright infringement. Pokémon were also forced to watch the footage, but one notable example was when Alexander reported the status about one of the Pokémon, stating that the Scolipede began crying and became petrified after Nikolai Abulinov killed zombies with an AK-47 assault rifle, and revealed the footage online. Participation Every volunteer is given proper rations to help all participants to actually fight off zombies without getting seriously hurt, everyone wore Kevlar, although some people refused to view the warnings, and they got hurt anyway as a result. Quotes * ''Participation Quotes ** "Can Tsareena react to this crap!?, You can't use Pokémon here, it's fucking copyrighted!" - Nikolai Abulinov ** "NOOOOOO!" - a volunteer at the brink of dying ** "Uhh, Nikolai, the Scolipede is crying right now because of the extreme violence!" - Alexander Zhuvinsky ** "I'm not participating, thank you!" - A random Pokémon player declining Nikolai Abulinov's offer ** "This is downright risky" - a volunteer ** "That boss is gonna die right now. " - Nikolai Abulinov after completing wave 10 ** "Yeah, I hope this armor helps!" - Nikolai Abulinov purchasing SWAT Uniform * Shopping Quotes ** "Hmph, a Winchester model seems to be satisfactory..." - Nikolai Abulinov receiving a Winchester shotgun ** "Yeah, a trusty Kalashnikov will blast through those zombies, eh?" - Nikolai Abulinov receiving an AK-47 * Other Quotes ** "Are you spamming me ROBLOX!?" - JWittz Copyright Claims Legal Rights Simon Phung announced to XNDUIW that he will not implement any copyrighted material into ROBLOX, unless either he was granted permission to implement it in or if the copyrighted material is properly licensed into ROBLOX. Simon Phung had also told teachers in his school about copyright reasons, and many people did respond to the question already, despite it being repeated multiple times. Simon Phung had even announced that he was not making any money out of assets from The Pokémon Company anyway, which constitutes fair dealing in Canada. Complaints When The Pokémon Company found out about this, they ended up suing Nikolai Abulinov and demanded 5,250$ in damages, but Nikolai Abulinov was not able to pay out the damages, and was fined 500$. Category:News